


Hunting Season

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Hunters & Hunting, Multi, Polyamory, Young Dean Winchester, Young Jo Harvelle, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Ol' Mike has been spotted just as moose hunting season gets into full swing. So it's all hands on deck at Harvelle's Roadhouse.





	Hunting Season

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Ellen.

The Roadhouse was full, it was a Tuesday night. Blond hair pulled back in a pony tail, Ellen worked hard to ensure that everyone had what they wanted and that the peace was kept. Hunters from all over the country were drinking there tonight, more than she normally expected on a week night. She was jumpy, but so was everyone. It was moose hunting season and Ol’ Mike had been spotted.

Wood creaking above her, Ellen looked to the doorway that led to the rooms above the bar—where she lived with her family. Rowena finally emerged behind the bar, her red curls bouncing as she walked. Ellen tried not to stare at the way the Rowena’s tight red skater dress hugged her breasts. Instead she smiled at Rowena and laced their fingers together under the top of the bar.

“The wee one’s out like a light,” Rowena reported, standing a little closer to Ellen than a friend would. There were too many strangers in the bar that night for the two of them to be too free with their affection.

Ellen grabbed a beer glass as a regular signaled for his usual order. “You promise Jo isn’t gonna wake up in thirty minutes and ask for a glass of warm milk?”

“Promise. Cross my heart an’ hope ta die.” Rowena walked over to another customer, one Ellen didn’t recognize and took their order.

Their bar was the last bar before Shoshone National Forest, on the eastern side. With moose hunting season upon them, the local human population had swelled as eager hunters of all ages, skills and abilities readied themselves. Ellen always felt sorry for the rangers who had to deal with this madness, and she felt extra sorry for the workload it brought Donna as park county sheriff. She didn’t like to think of all the extra running around her partner had to do to keep on top of things.

“C’mon boys, it’s past your bedtime,” bellowed an older man as Ellen handed a beer to another customer. John Winchester and his boys were back for another visit. The youngest was about as young as her Jo, and the eldest was was on the cusp of puberty.

John stepped up to the bar and settled his tab with few words. He was about to leave when he stopped and trooped back to Ellen with the boys in tow. “If I catch Ol’ Mike this year… you fancy his head above your bar?”

And while Ellen may have suspected before that John Winchester had a soft spot for her, she now realized that he definitely did have a crush. Ellen gave the man, almost a stranger, a polite smile and shook her head. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m sure Ol’ Mike would look better in your home.”

“Well, what if-”

“Dad, c’mon, I’m ti-erd,” moaned the youngest. Sam, Ellen thought he was called.

John rolled his eyes and smiled. “Better get’em to bed. See you tomorrow night.”

The two Winchester boys dragged their dad out of the bar and into the night.

“Miss me?” Donna greeted, suddenly standing to the side of Ellen.

Ellen grabbed a bar towel and snapped it at Donna. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Rowena joined them and bumped her shoulder with Donna’s. “Think we can close up early?” she asked with a sparkle in her eyes that promised that they wouldn’t be going straight to sleep.

Smirking, Ellen looked around at the crowed still in the Roadhouse. “We’ll give it a try.”

“Hey, I only just got off duty!” Donna protested.

Ellen leaned in towards the sheriff. “Mmmm, bet you taste so good right now.”

A blush colored Donna’s cheeks, but she helped them move on their customers for the night. The three of them needed to catch up on their days, and not wake up Jo while they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
